A Boy and his Blob
by TheOncomingMADDOG
Summary: Jason, a boy growing up on Cinnibar Island has no hope, no goals and no Pokemon. But then he meets Ditto. With the help of Ditto he will overcome hardships and triumph through overwhelming opposition.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Jason

 _ **I can finally get my own Pokemon.**_

Jason scanned the horizon. Any moment now, the ferry from Pallet Town would be arriving in Cinnibar Island with Professor Oak. No one knew exactly why he was coming to Cinnibar but the rumour was that there was a new Pokemon that had been discovered.

Jason had looked up to Professor Oak ever since he had heard his radio show and he was finally going to see his idol and now was his big chance to get his first pokemon. Beginners on Cinnibar normally got their first pokemon from Blaine, the gym leader, but the only type he gave was the fire type.

 _ **I'm sick of this heat.**_

Cinnibar island had an active volcano and it was hot all day and for most of the night. Jason had been abandoned as a child and the orphanage he lived at, didn't have any form of air conditioning. When he was ten, Jason was offered a choice of Vulpix, Growlithe or Ponyta but none of them appealed to him and he wanted his first Pokemon to be something special. It had been six years and nothing had happened.

 _ **Is that the ferry?**_

The mainland was almost visible from Jason's lookout on the mountainside. Hurriedly, he picked up his bag and sprinted down the mountain.

When he got to the city, he could see the ferry had already come into the port and a large crowd had gathered. Professor Oak had already gotten off and was moving through the crowd.

"Here you go," Professor Oak said as he handed out Pokeballs to the children swarming him.

 _ **Now's my chance**_

Jason pushed through the crowd and got to Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak," he said. "I'm here for a Pokemon."

"I'm sorry but I gave all the Pokemon I had to these children."

Jason groaned in despair. He looked at one kid standing near him, grinning madly at the pokeball he held in his hand.

 _ **Taking it would be so easy**_ _._ Jason thought **.** _ **No, I shouldn't take away someone else's pokemon.**_

Professor Oak seemed to notice his disappointment. "I don't have a pokemon but I have plenty of pokeballs I can give you," he said pulling a pokeball out of his bag. "here you go."

"Thank you," Jason took the pokeball and Professor Oak moved on, crowd following him.

Jason arrived back at his lookout of the island. He looked the empty pokeball in his hand. Cinnibar Island didn't have any wild pokemon, which meant the ball was useless.

 _ **Maybe if I find Professor Oak, I can get off this island and find my first pokemon. No, I can't leave behind my home town.**_

Noticing movement in the corner of his eye, Jason picked up his binoculars and looked in the direction he thought the movement came from. It was outside the Pokemon laboratory. It was called the Pokemon laboratory but there weren't any pokemon there, only rocks. The only people who went in there were the scientists. Through the binoculars, Jason could see that Professor Oak was being led to the lab by two other men.

 _ **What's Professor Oak doing over there,**_ Jason wondered **,** _ **I should go and find out.**_

Jason arrived at the lab. The front door was locked but one of the back windows was open. He jumped in and looked around. He was surrounded by lab equipment and rocks with strange patterns on them.

Jason walked over to the door and opened it. He looked around and heard a voice from down the corridor.

"It's over here Professor," came a soft voice.

"It isn't a perfect clone but it is proof that a clone can be made." This voice was much more confident.

"Let's see it," Professor Oak said.

Jason heard footprints heading away from his room. He waited for a moment and, making sure they were gone, headed the same way.

He walked down the corridor and entered the only room he could find. There was a library with scientific books on pokemon but there was no sign of the Professor or the other two people.

Jason went back out into the corridor and looked at the empty corridor going down past the room. There was a poster promoting an event called the Pokemon League. Jason walked up to it to get a better look. It had details about an event requiring gym badges.

 _ **This poster could be useful later.**_

Jason took the poster off the wall and put it in his pockets. He looked back at the wall and noticed a button sticking out of the wall. Jason pushed it and the wall slid to reveal a staircase leading down.

 _ **Is this where the Professor went?**_

Jason walked down the stairs until he heard the sound of talking.

"Interesting, the clone seems to have deteriorated and become something different. The weight and colour remain the same but it has become like a blob."

"In other words, it's a failure."

"I wouldn't say failure, you have created a clone of the pokemon that is alive, but it is not what you were trying to create."

"In that case I'll have it removed."

"Yes, I'll return to Pallet and try to come up with a better formula for next time."

"It had better work"

Hearing footsteps coming his way, Jason ducked behind an expensive looking machine. Once the footsteps passed, he got up and walked over to where the trio were before.

There was a pink blob on the ground. He kneeled down and poked it. It opened its eye, slowly

 _ **Its alive,**_ Jason thought **,** _ **I have to get it to the pokemon centre.**_

He tried picking it up, but it was chained down. He looked around for a means to free it but there wasn't anything around him. He emptied his pockets but he only had the poster, a pokeball and binoculars.

 _ **The pokeball,**_ he thought to himself **,** _ **if I catch it with the pokeball I can take it to the pokemon centre.**_

"I'm going to catch you, okay?" he asked the pokemon. It opened its eye slightly but made no sound.

He tapped it with the pokeball and it went inside. The ball shook slightly in his hand but after a few seconds, it clicked.

 _ **Now I have to get out of here**_

Professor Oak was following his two associates. As they were leaving the lab, he turned around and saw the boy from this morning climbing out one of the windows on the other wing of the lab. He thought about telling the others but dismissed it.

Jason sat in the centre, staring at the machine that was healing the pokemon. It was making some kind of music and after a while, it beeped and the nurse pulled the pokeball out of it.

"Your Pokemon is healed; we hope to see you again."

Jason took the pokeball to his lookout and let out the pokemon. It seemed healthier and was moving around.

"What's your name?" he asked it.

The pokemon looked at him and said "Ditto"

"Well Ditto, this is just the beginning."


	2. Chapter 2: First Battle

Chapter 2: First Battle

Jason watched from his lookout as the people of Cinnabar Island went about their daily lives. He heard someone walking along the road in front of him. It was Jake, another kid from the Pokémon Centre.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE"

Jake gave Jason a look of confusion. "Jason, you don't even have your own Pokémon."

"Oh yeah," Jason smirked, "meet Ditto."

He threw his Pokeball and as it hit the ground, Ditto poured out.

"What Pokémon is that?" Jake asked.

"I told you, its name is Ditto; now send out your Pokémon."

"If you really want to lose," Jake murmured as he threw his own Pokeball. White light shone and formed into a Growlithe.

"Grow!" it barked.

"Alright Ditto," Jason said, "attack."

Ditto turned and looked at him. "Ditto?" it questioned.

"What kind of trainer doesn't know his own Pokémon's attack? Growlithe use flame wheel."

Growlithe started running towards Ditto as its fur burst into flame. It smashed directly into Ditto, sending it flying.

"Ditto!" Jason cried as he caught the Pokémon.

"Come back when you know what your Pokémon can do." Jake sneered.

 ** _My first battle, a failure_**

"DITTO," it growled as it jumped out of Jason's hands. It glowed white and transformed into Growlithe.

"Ditto, do you evolve into Growlithe?" Jason asked.

"This looks interesting," Billy said, "how about we continue this battle."

"Alright," Jason said, "use flame wheel, Ditto."

Ditto sprinted towards Growlithe and burst into flame.

"Take it, Growlithe," Jake ordered.

Growlithe held its ground and took Ditto's flame wheel, barking in delight.

"Why didn't flame wheel work?" Jason asked.

"Don't you know Growlithe is unaffected by fire type attacks, Jason, it has an ability called flash fire."

"Oh no,"

"That's right Jason, you made a rookie mistake," Jake looked at his Growlithe, Growlithe use dig"

Growlithe howled and started digging into the ground until it had completely disappeared. Ditto looked around in confusion.

"Keep your guard up, Ditto," Jason shouted.

"Growlithe," it said confidently.

"GROW!" Growlithe burst out of the ground tackling Ditto and knocking it backwards. Jason ran up to Ditto but it had fainted.

"Looks like I win, Jason" Jake declared. "See you back at the Pokémon Centre."

Jake turned around and started down the path to the village.

"I can't believe we lost our first battle, Ditto" Jason complained, "What!?"

Ditto glowed white and when the shine faded, it was a pink blob again. "Ditto," it cried weakly.

"I've got to get you to the Pokémon Centre, quick" Jason picked up the defeated Pokémon and started running after Jake.

THE NEXT DAY

Jason was back at his look out with a healed Ditto.

"You know Ditto," he said. "It looked like you were able to evolve into Growlithe, but I don't think a Pokémon can turn back once it evolves, so that must have been something else."

"Ditto"

"I think you can copy a Pokémon you're battling."

"HEY!"

Jason looked up and saw a little kid marching up to him. It was Bobby, Jake's little brother.

"I heard you have a new Pokémon that's really weak, let's battle"

"WEAK! You're on." Jason retorted.

"Go Raticate!" The Bobby threw his Pokeball and a Raticate came out.

Jason threw his Pokeball and Ditto came out.

"Look at this, Bobby." Jason said, "Ditto transform."

Ditto glowed the familiar white and transformed into a Raticate.

"Raticate," It cried triumphantly.

"How is that possible," Bobby whimpered, "Your Pokémon copied mine."

"What's the matter Bobby, afraid to battle?" Jason goaded.

"Raticate, use tackle."

"Dodge it, Ditto."

The Raticate sprinted at Ditto but as Ditto tried to dodge; the Raticate darted to the side and crashed into Ditto.

"Ditto, use tackle."

"Use you hyper fang Raticate."

Ditto charged at Raticate but was caught in its gigantic maw. Raticate crunched and Ditto cried out in pain. As it screamed, it glowed and transformed into Growlithe, escaping Raticate's grasp.

 ** _What… Ditto remembers how to transform into Pokémon it's already copied,_** Jason thought, **_what moves did Jake use?_**

"Ditto use your flame wheel" Jason ordered.

"Use your hyper fang, Raticate."

Ditto erupted its fur and tackled the Raticate, leaving fire on its fur.

"Raticate, put out the fire on your fur," Bobby cried out in exasperation.

"Ditto, while he's busy, use your dig attack."

Raticate started rolling on the ground in panic, while Ditto buried into the ground. As Raticate put out the fire, Ditto sprung out of the ground and sent it flying. It landed on the ground; fainted.

"Raticate!" Bobby cried as he ran to his Pokémon.

"Looks like we won Ditto," Jason called out in triumph. Ditto ran up to him, transforming back to its original form.

"Ditto"

"You cheated!" Bobby complained, "Only my brother and Blaine can beat Raticate." He returned Raticate to its Pokeball and ran off.

"You know what, Ditto, let's go and challenge Blaine to get his gym badge."

"Ditto," it responded.

"NO!"

"What do you mean 'no'?" Jason complained.

"I won't accept a challenge from a rookie trainer." Blaine snarled, "Come back when you have more than one Pokémon"

"Fine then I will!" Jason shouted before turning and running away.

"Now what am I going to do?" He asked Ditto, "There aren't any Pokeballs on Cinnibar Island."

"Ditto"

It jumped and pointed at the Pokeball on his belt.

"Yeah, Professor Oak would have plenty of Pokeballs, but his laboratory is on the main land and I can't afford a ferry ticket."

"Ditto"

It transformed into Growlithe, then Raticate before transforming back into Ditto.

"I could find a water type and get you to transform into that Pokémon, but the only water types you see around here are Tentacool," he said, "not exactly the best Pokémon for island hopping, and the only people with Pokémon around here train fire and normal types."

"Ditto"

It pointed towards the ocean, where a boy around Jason's age was riding on the back of a Blastoise.

"Good idea, Ditto," Jason said, "good idea."


End file.
